1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an injector for a common rail injection system for internal combustion engines, having a valve control chamber, defined by the end face of a nozzle needle, in which the fuel inlet takes place via an inlet throttle and the fuel outlet takes place via an outflow C throttle, and there is a closing piston in the valve control chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To reduce the structural length of conventional injectors, various efforts have been made, with the goal of X constructing injectors in which the nozzle needle discharges N directly into the valve control chamber, and no valve piston is necessary. From European Patent 0 426 205, an injector is known in which the nozzle needle discharges directly into the valve control chamber. Located in the valve control chamber are a control element and a closing piston. A disadvantage of this design is that the closing piston and the control element with an inlet throttle and outflow throttle are disposed in line with one another, so that despite the omission of the valve piston, the structural length of the injector is still comparatively great. Furthermore, the closing forces at the end of injection are relatively slight.